A liquid crystal panel of a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) mainly comprises: a color filter substrate and an array substrate which are cell-aligned, as well as a liquid crystal layer filled between the color filter substrate and the array substrate.
The process of cell-aligning the color filter substrate and the array substrate that are prepared in advance is called as a “cell-aligning process”. The process comprises: dripping liquid crystal in a display region of one substrate, and uniformly coating sealant in a peripheral region of another substrate using a sealant coating apparatus; after the above processes are completed, cell-aligning the two substrates (opposite to each other), and curing the sealant to attach the two substrates and thus forming a liquid crystal cell.